Chapter Four: Ramen night, Unexpected
Prologue Kushina Uzumaki (CastleFalcon) and Minato Namikaze (CastleFalcon), Naruto Uzumaki (CastleFalcon)'s parents would instataneously stop Naruto from exiting the household. Crossing his arms, Minato would walk towards Naruto, look down at him and demand an answer, "Where do you think you're going.....?". Naruto would quickly fall to the floor, and beg, "Look, I met this girl, her name's Hinata Hyuga (CastleFalcon)! I'm supposed to take her to Ichiraku Ramen tonight! I'm in a hurry, I must be there by 6:30! Please, oh please let me go! I'll do-". Naruto is quickly cut off by his mother, Kushina; a woman that is even more hyper-active than Naruto himself, "Ooooooooo you met a girl.......and it's a HYUGA!!! ". Minato would turn his head, to face Kushina. With a sigh, he would calmly, and yet briefly state, "Our son is 17 years old......I wouldn't be supprised if he had a date. Don't worry, you can go. Oh and, it's only 4:30, I don't see why you're in a hurry. So get doing your homework.". It isn't much different on Sasuke Uchiha (CastleFalcon)'s side. Chapter 4 Naruto would spend hours on his homework, finishing at 6:00pm. Walking out of the door, he would say good-bye to his parents, take the house keys, and leave to pick up Hinata. Walking about two blocks away from his house, he would finally reach Hinata's house, and ring the door bell. The door would quickly open, though instead of it being Hinata, it would be her father. "We were expecting you, Mr. Uzumaki. Come in.", Mr. Hyuga would say with a strict tone, displaying a firm demeanor. Naruto would sit down on a floor pillow, and simply stare at Mr. Hyuga. After about five minutes of noislessness, Mr. Hyuga would non-challantly say, "If I see that just one strand of hair is off her head, I promise you, I'll kill you." Hinata would finally arrive downstairs. Naruto is almost speechless at the sight; seeing Hinata in a pair of short-shorts, pumas, a comfy purple jacket, and a purple undershirt. Hinata would quickly run out the house with Naruto, screaming out "good-bye" to her mother and father. Both parents seeing her outfit makes them want to end Naruto's life by the second. As for Sasuke, he calmly walks towards Sakura's appartment, his hands inside of his pockets. Knocking on the door, Sakura would open as she nicely waves good-bye to her mother, and kissing the picture of her father, who had passed away. Closing the door behind her, Sasuke would bring his hand towards Sakura's chin. Gentley raising her head up, he would bring his mouth close to her ear and whisper, "Our reservations are waiting..". Holding hands, the two walk over to Ichiraku Ramen. Unexpectidley, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura run into eachother. Hinata would warmly smile, and nicely ask Sakura, "Are you two going over to Ichiraku aswell?". Sakura would jump out of Sasuke's hold, quickly smile, saying, "Yeah!! This can be a double date!". Both Naruto and Sasuke stay in the backgrounds, not liking where the date is headed. Having no choice but to double date, the party of four would enter the noodle shop......only to see Gaara (CastleFalcon) and Kiba Inuzuka (CastleFalcon) sitting down, with empty bowls of ramen behind him. Smirking, Kiba would spin his stool around, so that he would be facing Hinata. Looking up at her, he would calmly say, "Hinata....I've been waiting for you......".